And I don't know how I can do without,
by padfoot's
Summary: "But I lost all control and I need you now."


**And I don't know how I can do without,**

_Por Padfoot_

* * *

_"Picture perfect memories,_  
_ Scattered all around the floor."_

**Sherlock** não me pertence, por isso dou os devidos créditos e direitos à BBC, Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss e Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Como pode ver, esta fanfic (**escrita sem fins lucrativos, apenas à título de apreciação**) é baseada na série estreada por Benedict Cumberbatch e Martin Freeman. Finalmente tomei a coragem devida de dar vida ao tão amado OTP _Johnlock_. Por favor, seja bacana: é a primeira vez que escrevo sobre eles e eu decidi que deveria ser bem doce e triste, de uma forma sutil. Espero que, de alguma forma, agrade ao leitor que se aventurar.

* * *

_"I can't fight it anymore."_

Há muito que não te escrevo.

Sim, eu vejo o meu erro — agora mais o que nunca. Mas não vim aqui para pedir desculpas, pois reconheço que não há formas de desdizer o já dito. Tampouco desfazer o já feito. Estamos separados por esta finíssima linha de consciência, a qual não pode ser transposta nem por pensamentos.

E mesmo assim, eu os tenho.

Perdoe-me, mas devo ser sincero pelo menos nesta carta. Enquanto ainda posso e o fôlego prossegue entre os soluços esquivos de um coração sufocado.

Dramático? Sim, você diria isto. E eu concordaria com uma carranca indisfarçada. Engraçado como, para algumas situações, meus sentimentos sempre ficavam à amostra para você. Gosto de pensar, até, que isto não mudou — apesar de tudo.

Não, não tente deduzir. Você não conseguiria. E também não sinta raiva desta verdade, porque ela é impossível de se contra argumentar — não se esforce, mesmo que eu saiba que você pode, ainda agora, ler a minha mente.

Não é algo lógico o que proponho escrever aqui, principalmente pelo estado emocional em que me encontro para dizer-lhe isto. Isto, que eu já disse desde o começo. Desde a primeira linha ou o primeiro impulso de lhe escrever. Este vão entre o eu e você.

Eu sei, não é sua culpa. Eu realmente acredito que há alguma justificativa plausível para — oh, desculpe, não posso prosseguir com isto! Caminhar ao mesmíssimo ponto de onde paramos não é saudável para a minha sanidade. Parar à esquina — na verdade, tentar cruzá-la — para observá-lo decidir por nós dois o meu destino — pois o seu já estava selado — não é recomendável. Eu já nem consigo olhar para cima, para o teto, sem lacrimejar ou esbofetear um móvel à deriva.

Não é culpa minha, também, ter este sentimento.

Por favor, não me pergunte ainda o que é. Estou tentando reunir forças para confessar a mim mesmo, imagine para escrevê-lo tão logo. E, sim, eu sei que eu me propus a isto — mesmo quando você ainda podia ouvi-lo e respondê-lo, à seu modo esquivo e único de ser. Meus olhos me entregavam mesmo antes de eu perceber que era a você que eles procuravam.

Certo, seguindo sua lógica, eu não deveria nem ter principiado — e me refiro a tudo isto que estou fazendo desde que o conheci naquele laboratório. Eu não deveria, aliás, ser tão patético a ponto de dedicar tempo, esforço e folha a um cadáver. Afinal, em que ele poderia me retribuir?

Mas a grande pergunta é: o que, quando vivo, ele poderia ter sido?

Eu ainda não sei.

Na verdade, não tenho muito tempo para saber, porque nossa boa e velha senhoria aconselhou-me a ocupar o ócio. E assim o fiz — concordo que crochê, aulas de culinária e saídas à biblioteca não são atividades muito cansativas, mas, para um cérebro já exausto de esperar, são estimulantes pílulas para o esquecimento. De qualquer forma, não vou mentir: ainda, na calada da noite ou numa brisa fria, entorpece a minha mente a pergunta do por vir destruído e eu inundo minhas lembranças de pedaços inverídicos.

Em um desses devaneios, por exemplo, voltamos ao dia em que _aquela mulher_ intrometeu-se em nossas vidas. Eu recolho todas as doídas impressões de como sua figura o envolveu e preencho seu êxtase com palavras de calmaria ao meu coração explosivo — _"Não se preocupe: ela não é nada para mim"_; _"Eu não alimento qualquer interesse além do profissional"_; _"Eu não a acho melhor do que você"_.

Nessas ocasiões, também, atrevo-me a desenhar um beijo — macio, de lábios quentes e úmidos à espera de retribuição há muito, de línguas sôfregas pelo encontro e mãos ávidas por pele e cabelos. É aí que eu travo. Não vou muito além do desenho de seu contorno quase sobre o meu. Tenho medo do que o resto da memória pode fazer nascer dentro de mim — se é que ainda cabe mais sentimento com relação a você, aqui.

Bem, vejo que não tenho mais forças — ou razões — para adiar o veredicto: _eu te amo_. Com uma brandura violenta, com um calor polar e uma ilógica acertada de postulados teorizados por tantos outros autores do mesmo tema. _E eu amo_. _Amo mesmo_. Com uma verdade irrepartível. E é exatamente por este amor infrutífero que minha incapacidade de imaginar sua concretização se consolida.

Eu não consigo ver o que poderia ter sido de nós dois como um casal, porque já havia me acostumado com a realidade de ser apenas o seu parceiro, o seu amigo — o único, como me confessou certa vez. Ou, talvez, porque já me basta a dor de não termos sido: adicionar a mortal ferida de sermos, em minha imaginação, é pedir demais de mim.

E este é o meu erro.

Não ter sido.

Não ser.

E ir.

Ir seguindo.

Ir mentindo.

Ir sozinho.

Enquanto o levo comigo — para algum lugar que possamos estar, em algum momento, perto do derradeiro fim de ficarmos juntos.

Sinceramente, eu não sei por que insisto nisto. Nisto de escrever-lhe todas as manhãs que a saudade aperta no peito, e morre na caneta — ou finge que morre enquanto a queda é inevitável.

Na verdade, eu só queria ter dito. Naquela hora. Fatídico medo, porém, impediu o pedido de sair. Só conseguir implorar um "não, não faça". Mas o que poderia ter te parado, o que poderia ter te controlado e ter te forçado a não mentir para destruir nossas lembranças, nosso laço... Isso, eu não fui capaz de dizer. Não tive tempo de fazê-lo.

É por isso que o faço. Agora. Tarde. Com o peso da culpa queimando as pálpebras molhadas.

Eu só queria não ter errado em esconder tudo o que podíamos ter sido de você. Ou mesmo de mim.

— Por favor, não se vá! Viva! Não se jogue!

— _Eu te amo, Sherlock._

_"Another shot of whisky,  
can't stop looking at the door.  
Wishing you'd come sweeping  
in the way you did before."_


End file.
